More Then Just Farming
by Masaichu
Summary: There is more to these lands then just shipping crops and brushing animals. A collection of drabbles from various Harvest Moon games.
1. Because You Make Me

**This story was written for a friend of mine who has found herself falling in love with Rock from Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. I had to ask her why on earth she picked him of the three bachelors, and this little drabble here sums it up. Please enjoy!  


* * *

**To be quite honest, even after all this time, she still had no idea why on earth she had fallen in love with Rock of all the people on that little island.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he was the one who had taught her to laugh a lot more often, especially when he was up to his usual antics and gags. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he had his moments, she had to admit.

Then again, maybe she'd also done it because of how much charm and charisma he possessed.

Even if he was the town goof, she couldn't help but admit that he knew how to talk to a girl and make her feel good. After the few dozen attempts to woo her were a failure, he started trying to get better at talking to her. He had improved, truthfully. Not a lot, but he was still learning.

Rock had proven himself to not be a hard worker in every aspect of the word. He didn't bother with getting a job, and he certainly seemed to spend his days lazing about without much of a care in the world.

At times, she questioned herself on whether or not marrying him had been the best decision.

She could have married Gustafa, the musical man who lived in the Yurt down the hill. He was kind enough, and they had even become friends before she had married. He had ultimately wound up marrying Nami and two lived peacefully with each other now. Perhaps she was still friends with him, yes, though she couldn't help but feel that Nami had gotten lucky with finding a man who at least did something more then sleep.

Celia was even luckier then that. Having a husband like Marlin around sounded even better, considering they at least shared a job together on Vesta's farm. Though the girl was sweet enough, she had to admit that her and Celia had never really been friends all that much. Marlin was a nice enough guy if you got to know him, but considering now how Celia sometimes held a controlling hand over him, she wouldn't have been surprised if he was back to his grumpy ways.

Which lead her right back to Rock.

Why did she marry the blond haired ditz?

She decided it was simply because he made her laugh.

And really, who wouldn't want a husband who could do that?


	2. Simply Fabulous

**This was requested from a friend who wanted me to write something about 'Julius, doing something fabulous.' And this is what I came up with from that. Please enjoy.****

* * *

**With crimson red eyes darting about at the mirror's reflection, the feminine male sighed to himself as he took note of the split ends that were beginning to form at the very tips of his purple, spiked hair. It most certainly did not look good, especially when those split ends were even more noticeable in the colorful highlights that popped up all over.

"This just will not do! I simply can not go into town looking like this!" He huffed, grabbing up a hairbrush laying nearby and running it through the mess of colors with ease.

At least, near the top of his scalp seemed the easiest to move through. The brush quickly snagged itself and pulled painfully at a grouping of strands, causing the man to yelp in surprise and pain.

It was one of the few times that Julius truly cursed the fact that he had let his hair become as long as it had.

Oh yes, it was very beautiful, he would never say that! He had put so much work into the colored highlights adorning the purple so that they would look simply fabulous.

And of course, he had spent many hours of the week simply just preparing his hair for when it was time to leave that day. It was a never ending task when it came to keeping long hair in such beautiful shape.

Even right now, when the split ends and the bird nests in his hair became overwhelming, that wouldn't stop him from making it look just as beautiful once more.

Perhaps this time, he could get it to look even better!

Another snagging, another wince, another curse between clenched teeth.

It would be worth it in the end, he hoped, because he wasn't sure if he could honestly take much more of this.

Nearly an hour had passed of combing, brushing, and the occasional louder cry of agony from one too many hair strands being pulled viciously with said items of hair care.

Taking in a deep breath, Julius stood up and looked himself over in the mirror again, examining himself from each angle to ensure that he was truly ready and had not missed a single spot that needed his attention.

He was starting to gain a headache from all of the hair-pulling, but he wouldn't dare let that ruin his day, oh no. If anything, it would make him go out and talk to even more people if he possibly could.

The more he spoke, the less he would think about it, wasn't that how it went?

With a final few brush strokes and a bit of hair gel here and there -how else would he allow his hair to stay in place?- he was quick to finish off his preparations.

Slipping on his favorite pair of heart-shaped earrings, Julius sighed to himself and did a little bow in the mirror. He might have been just a little bit arrogant, possibly.

Just a bit. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"Ah, today is going to be fabulous again~!"

And with that in mind, he jumped to his feet, took one final look into the mirror and blew his reflection a kiss before turning and dashing out the door towards the Blacksmith.


	3. Eternal

Clenching the delicate Blue Feather in his hand, the usually calm man could not help but break into tears as soon as the memories began to flood back to him, just as they did every time he even so much as glanced at the item of wonder.

He could still remember the look of hope, of eager yearning upon her face when she had first presented it to him all of those years ago. Back when she was still young and flowing with life. When he was not quite as old as he was now, but still held many more years to his name then his appearance would ever let on.

What he would do to have those days back again...

Despite his almost stoic personality, Wizard's emotions had clearly been knocked around the entire time that she and him had been wedded together in holy matrimony.

The happiness she made him feel was more intense then anything he had ever experienced, and even the sadness held it's importance to him as well. He loved her, and she loved him, and there was nothing that he could possibly use to describe the days he had spent with her.

Now, however, Wizard knew.

He would never see her again. Not here on the earth, and never in the Heavens.

For he was an eternal being, or so it seemed. He had no idea how much longevity he possessed, but it was surely many hundreds, perhaps thousands of years when compared to that of a standard human.

Who knew when he would see her again?

Would he ever see her again?

He knew not how he could live with knowing that his beloved was forever gone from his arms.

And so he laid in the bed they once spent afternoon naps and sleepless nights in, clutching onto the final piece of her that he had left in his fist while letting the decades of tears that his past loneliness had produced finally make their way down his face helplessly.

He needed her. He needed her words, her promise again.

_'Gale, you and I...We both know that one day, I'm not going to be here anymore...And...As much I'm afraid of that...I want you to know that no matter how many years go by after I am gone...I will always, always still love you...And I'll wait for you...I'll wait for you wherever I go...'_

Was she waiting for him at this very moment? Staring into a sky that was empty and devoid of stars just like himself?

She had been the brightest star in the sky of his life, and now that star had burned out. There was no telescope in the world large enough to ever find the remains of said star, nothing he could hold onto until 'that day' came.

Except for this feather.

This Blue Feather that held her warmth and proved her love.

His fist clenched tighter, his tears came a little faster, and the Wizard found himself crying out in agony and loss.


	4. Starlight, Starbright

**Written for Harvest Moon Meme.**

**

* * *

**He didn't understand why she'd gone the extra mile.

Why did they need an enormous blanket to lay upon, or a picnic basket filled with goodies that pertained specifically to his tastes? Why did they need to come all the way out here to see the sky when they could see it from the forest through the cracks in the trees?

Molly was strange enough to him as it was. She was the only one who would trek to the forest each day to see him, and the only one who knew how to turn his emotions into a train wreck simply by handing him a freshly picked Fugue Mushroom.

But he couldn't say no to it all, because she had asked the question so suddenly, without warning.

"Do you want to spend the Starry Night Festival with me?"

Wizard wasn't one who would do such activities, and most certainly would never spend his time being with other people if he ever decided to attend. He couldn't just say no to her, though, because there was something about her that made every fiber inside of him scream 'yes' in sync.

So he allowed himself to be pulled out of the house late that night, away from his books and his telescope.

He allowed her to spread the blanket, and to hand him a container of Strawberry Ice Cream, one of his most favorites, despite knowing that he most likely was not going to eat the majority of it. He attempted at least, to give her some pleasure in knowing he was thankful for her doing such a thing.

It wasn't until Molly was laying beside him as they stared at the stars, that he glanced over and noticed just how the moonlight was gracing her face, and something inside of him clicked. Something he knew was not supposed to be there.

Regardless, it was there.

His heart began to race, his skin felt clammy and strange. Why did these feelings come about when he saw her this way?

"Ah, look! A shooting star!" Molly broke the silence, pointing to the sky and letting her lips curl into that small smile that made Wizard's heartbeat grow faster by the second. "We have to make a wish now!" She grinned further, turning to look at him for a moment.

"A...wish...? A-Ah...I don't have...Anything to wish for, though..."

Was he lying to her? To himself?

Molly pouted before looking to the sky again, frowning. "I have something I want to wish for, but...I don't know if it will come true. I want it to happen right away..."

"I-I'm sure it could come true if you...If you wanted it to...That is..."

Pushing herself up from the blanket, Molly glanced down at Wizard's laying form. "...What if that wish has something to do with you?"

This made Wizard grow curious, sitting up to meet her. "T-That would...Depend on what it...Is...What do you want me...To do...?" He asked, blinking his heterochromic eyes at her before suddenly feeling his body being pulled forward. She was pulling him forward, and her lips were meeting his own.

Eyes widening, Wizard made not attempt to move back, forward, anywhere at all. What was he to do? He'd never been...He'd never felt...

Molly pulled herself away after only a few seconds, but it felt like years to Wizard. She stared at him for a long moment before turning her body away, a hand over her face. "T-That was...I'm sorry! It was so sudden, I shouldn't have just..."

"...No...It..." Wizard found himself talking before he even had time to think. "It was...It felt...Good...I think...?"

Both paused and allowed what just occurred to sink in before Molly turned herself around to look at Wizard. She couldn't but laugh at the utterly perplexed expression on his face. She probably wore that same look herself only moments ago.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't have to say yes or no, because judging from his dazed expression, he was dealing with emotions he'd never felt before. It was understandable, she thought. He had, after all, cast himself away from other people for so long. He wouldn't understand 'love' as easily as the other males she knew.

It didn't matter to her, she thought as she leaned in and again captured his lips as they sat beneath the star-filled sky.

Maybe after they left, after the kissing, after she gave it a few days to fully sink in to his mind...

Maybe then he'd see exactly why she'd gone that extra mile.


End file.
